The Purest Soul
by samisweet
Summary: When Rukia is kidnapped, Usagi is determined to get her back, even if it means going against her senshi, who are adhered to Destiny's timeline. She can only hope to survive. BleachSM.


This was meant as a short teaser to inspire some BleachSM crossovers, which means that it might not be continued. If it's percieved well, though, I might be up to writing a few more chapters. :wink wink:

* * *

**The Purest Soul**

by samisweet

Chapter One/Teaser

* * *

Usagi steadily made her way towards the redheaded boy, her eyes focused only on her target. Her normally cheery face was set in grim undertones, her lips a thin line and her brow furrowed. She seemingly radiated an aura of extreme determination and anger, her hands clutching the straps of her backpack. Her footsteps were quick and precise and a complete antithesis to her usual persona.

"Ichigo-san," she called out, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. "Hello, Orihime-chan. Ichigo-kun, I need to know. Did they take her?" She stepped forward until she was merely inches from his face. Her eyes were narrowed.

"W-What?" Ichigo stammered, stepping back. Usagi was a blonde two or three years younger than him but often hung around Orihime and Rukia. "Who?"

"You know who! Did. They. Take. Her." Usagi's hands tightened around her straps until her veins stuck out from paled skin. "Rukia-chan! Did they take her!"

"You remember! I thought –I thought…"

"I'm above them," Usagi replied curtly. "They can never even hope to take away my memories."

"Yeah… they took her."

"I assume you're going to begin your training soon?"

"Y-Yeah…. How do you know all this?"

"Train _hard_. Become the best you can be. I may be able to take them on, but there are too many of them to battle on my own. _I need your help_. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I will meet you when it is time to go."

_**Break**_

Usagi waited in the shadows, watching as Chad and Ishida came to the front of the building. They stood quietly with determined expressions on their faces. The store owner had a brief discussion with them and quiet fell once more over the tense crowd. A few moments later, Ichigo came, surprise etched across his face as he saw Chad and Ishida waiting for him. Exchanging surprised words until the store manager calmed them down, he fell into more shock as Orihime came forward with a smile on her face. Usagi shook her head and gave a quiet laugh. These people had expanded their powers tremendously and those damned Death Gods were in for a big surprise. Usagi came forth from the shadow, dressed in a black fighting gi.

"I'm ready," she said shortly. Everyone cried out in surprise from her sudden appearance and she sweatdropped. They should have at least sensed her aura. Chad and Ishida looked at her in astonishment, clearly not expecting the sunny blonde bombshell to be a fighter.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fight?" Ichigo asked, noticing her complete lack of weaponry/power. Usagi touched her broach, which was nestled in her sash. She nodded curtly.

"If anyone, it would be me. You've all trained. That's good. The road ahead is difficult. If we fail, I will take matters into legal hands. I've already begun the process, but it is long and difficult." Usagi gave a slight laugh, remembering the steps which she had taken. It was difficult indeed.

_**FB**_

Her steps were quiet and virtually undetectable as she padded across the wooden floor. The prison was strangely quiet, the chirping of birds filtering in through glass-less windows and the sun illuminating the dark place, almost betraying the true nature of the penitentiary. She was older now, at her true age of about 15 years. She was dressed in a navy blue silver-lined kimono with thousands of hand-stitched silver stars across the fabric, each one studded with diamonds, telling of her social position. Her hair was up in the traditional buns, her ponytails looped to create an exotic look that was completed by soot-lined eyes and full pink lips. She paused behind a corner, hearing soft voices.

"… You will be on death row until the 25th day…"

"Putting your own sister, your only family, to death?" Usagi scoffed softly as she made her appearance. "You've sunk lower than I previously thought. What you lack, Kuchiki-san, is a heart. I've always known that you'd lost it. You are cold, heartless, and cruel. This is why you're such a good captain."

"Tsukino-san, this is hardly a place for you," Byakuya said in his normal emotionless voice. Usagi gave a strange, detached laugh.

"Hardly a place for me? You've managed to kill what little love I've had in this lifetime. Why, in that very cell, you kept Mamo-chan until you killed him. You ridicule love; look down at any human emotion. What you forget is that you were once human as well."

"U-Usagi-chan!" a feminine voice bit through Usagi's soft speech. "What do you think you're doing? A-Are you crazy?"

"Rukia-chan! You're alright!" Usagi sent a cheerful smile that contradicted greatly with her previous attitude. "They aren't treating you too bad, are they?"

"How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"Later, Rukia-chan. I've got a chat with your brother that needs to be completed," Usagi gave a desolate smile before returning her eyes towards the taller man. He tensed, his hands resting lightly on his Soul Slayer. "As I was saying, Kuchiki-san. You've always been afraid of love."

"Enough!"

"Abarai-san, know your place," Usagi hardened her voice and sent a scathing look towards the wildly red-haired man. "I will not let you kill Rukia-chan. She did _nothing_ wrong! She tried to save someone. Her only crime is kindness and compassion. What you may see as a horrible deed, I see as a valiant action, one that reflects a Shinigami's vows of saving human beings and helping the world. Hear this, Kuchiki-san, I will _never_ let you kill her. What Mamo-chan did might have been wrong, but Rukia-chan's actions are completely justified. I will not let you break my heart anymore! You've gone too far… I only see a monster in what I used to see as a man with love for doing good. You've become twisted. And if I must, I will kill you with my own two hands."

Usagi turned away, allowing her tears to drip down her cheeks, illuminating her beauty. Byakuya's eyes hardened into an intense gaze and Renji was merely gaping open-mouthed at Usagi's revelations.

"Tsukino-san," Renji began.

"That is Serenity-hime to you, you third-class warrior," Usagi yelled angrily. Her aura blazed up in a burst of light and she immediately suppressed herself. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. That was uncalled for. Please, I prefer Usagi-chan."

"S-S-Serenity-hime!" Renji cried out. "What!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Look what you made me do, Kuchiki-san. Luna mind meld!" a thin beam of pink light erupted from Usagi's outstretched finger and hit Renji and Rukia between their eyes. Their eyes glassed over for a moment before coming back to attention, confusion on their faces. "Abarai-san, you may take your leave." Renji blinked before nodding and walking away, muttering odd obscenities. Usagi stepped towards Byakuya, her eyes narrowed. "You are a horrible man."

"Go back to earth," he said gruffly. Usagi's eyes softened.

"Usagi-chan! H-How do you know my brother?"

"Not much time to talk, Rukia-chan. I have a long history here. I need to go and file your repeal, alright? Stay safe. Know that I'll free you. Good-bye!"

_**EFB**_

Usagi shook her head. She held great respect for the captain and admired his fathomless strength. She was determined to defeat him, however, and free her friend. She turned towards the man with the striped hat. "Uruhara-san. The quicker we leave, the quicker we can save Rukia-chan." The man gave her a strange look before complying. Ten minutes later, the group was situated in a large room with endless blue skies. A white-outlined box appeared and Usagi straightened her fighting gi, patiently waiting for Kisuke to finish his talking.

"Crescent blade!" Usagi shouted once she perceived the fact that they would be leaving. A shiny black staff, silver carvings in an ancient language engraved all along the object, appeared in her hands. A vertically stretched blade in the shape of a crescent, with her crystal mounted on the inside, rested on top. The glaive was nearly five inches taller than her and glittered dangerously in the light. Kisuke's eyes widened but Usagi quieted him with a look. "This glaive will allow me to pass safely. It is time we go. We will have to hurry. Time stretches thin."

"Usagi-chan?" Orihime questioned.

"Now isn't the time, Orihime-chan," Usagi replied. "Luna! Come to my aid!" With a yowl, a black cat appeared out of thin air. A crescent marred the forehead of the feline and it hade strangely crimson eyes.

"Usagi-chan, the path is dangerous," Luna purred. "The senshi will not come to your aid. You are meddling with fate."

"Fate has decreed enough of my actions," Usagi replied bitterly. "I will fight for what I believe is just."

"Another talking cat!" Ishida and Ichigo cried out in unison. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Luna," Usagi paused, allowing the first black cat to pass. "Yoruichi-chan, Luna and I will follow, if that is alright with you."

"I'd prefer it if you lead," the cat purred. "It is safer for you that way."

"Would I be doing this if my safety mattered to me?" Usagi laughed dryly before following everyone else into the dark chasm. With one last wink towards Kisuke, she disappeared into the path. "We'll have to run fast. You guys _must make it out_." Usagi said. She jogged behind everyone else, keeping a sharp eye towards the already crumbling behind. "Faster!" The group picked up their speed and Usagi easily quickened her pace. The dogged panting of her group alerted her to their already fatigued body and she silently scoffed. If they were already tired, how did they expect to win? She heard Ishida cry out and chanced a look behind her. "Take off your clothes! Hurry, or your soul will be swallowed, Ishida-kun!"

Chad grunted before tearing Ishida away from the luring goop that followed behind and the group ran even faster than before. Usagi kept a close eye towards the back, allowing Luna to join Yoruichi up front. A small rectangle of light grew up ahead, illuminating the dark path. Orihime made a sudden movement and Usagi could feel herself ripping through the dimensional rift and towards the ground below. She landed in a graceful position, before noting everyone's position. Moving about, she helped Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime to their feet.

"Yoruichi-chan," Usagi uttered softly. "I have a few arrangements to make. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Alright, Usagi-chan, go ahead," Yoruichi nodded towards a lonely street. "Luna, I'd suggest you go with her."

"Of course," Luna replied, nodding back at her look-alike cat.

"Who is Usagi?" Ishida asked, eyes scrutinizing the retreating blonde.

"She is an amazing girl with an amazing personality and a power within her that no one has hopes of reaching, let alone maintaining. She holds the universe in balance, and yet, she herself does not know it. She doesn't know the extent of her abilities or her power. When she uses it, it's as if she blacks out. Like another soul takes over…"

_**Break**_

Usagi ran towards where she had last left her group of people, hardly breaking a sweat despite the three miles she had just finished running. It was required that she meet with the Guardian of Time, Setsuna, to set the proper turning of events. Her soft-bottomed slippers made no noise and Luna followed faithfully beside her, not tired in the least bit. A sight of destruction, followed by the Gatekeeper holding up the door, met her view. Suddenly, the Gatekeeper was slammed backwards, Ichigo in tow, and Usagi gasped before landing beside the redhead in one long leap. She found Gin waving happily.

"Gin-san! What do you think you're doing?" Usagi narrowed her eyes when Gin made a face at her. "I will send you to the darkest depth of hell for this, mark my words." She struck her glaive on the ground once in anger, causing a cloud of dust to rise. Gin was up to something and she knew it. He would never have left the others alive. He would have killed them instantly. Usagi felt a feeling of dread come over her. She needed some information as to what was going on. "We'll stay here for the night. I'll be back in an hour's time. I have a few friends to visit. If anything goes wrong, go to the village princess and protector, Princess Makoto. Tell her Usagi sent you. Do not stir up trouble and lay low. Luna-chan, stay with Yoruichi-chan."

"Usagi-chan, take care," Luna called out cautiously. "If you think I would scold you for doing something, then don't do it."

Usagi paused, sending a look over her back. "I think I can take care of myself just fine. That's what I've been doing for the past six years, isn't it?" With that, she ran east, dodging the forming crowd. Finding the southern gate, she touched her broach and sent a silent wish to it. In a flash of light, her training gi was replaced with a red kimono, pink cherry blossoms etched in gold thread glittering from the surface. Her buns were looped with cherry blossoms and ruby-studded barrettes held back stray wisps of hair. Approaching the closed gate, she lifted her hand and knocked three times, lacing her fist with her signature energy. The gate recognized it and allowed her through and she walked in with an air of grace and poise. The Death Gods were nowhere to be seen and she sighed. No doubt they were securing parameters and setting up spells near the gate that had been opened. She continued onwards, following the energy signature of her friend. Finding herself standing in front of a white tower, she stopped in her tracks… this method of death was definitely something that did not fit the occasion. Usagi could tell something bigger, something bad was going on. She had no clue as to what.

"Oh no," Usagi whispered as white-clad men walked across the bridge that led to the tower. The respectfully greeted her, as she was a regular visitor, before returning to their departure. Usagi stood there a few more moments, catching crimson hair from the corner of her eye. "Abarai-san!" The older man looked up in surprise before returning to his defeated look.

"Tsukino-san," he greeted a little dully.

"Abarai-san, is it true? Is Rukia-chan going to be killed _here_?"

"Apparently."

"But –but her crime doesn't fit the occasion! She shouldn't be put to death _here_ of all places! This is strange. I don't understand!"

"You aren't a Shinigami, you won't understand."

Usagi stiffened. "It makes no difference whether or not I kill Hollows."

"Usagi," a new voice called out. Usagi grew tenser, especially when Renji went into a deep bow. Usagi slowly turned to face a medium-height young woman with short purple-black hair and piercing amethyst eyes. She was in the standard uniform for death gods but was set apart by a symbol blazing on her forehead and ornaments glittering in her ears, arms, and neck. "Abarai-san, you are dismissed." The man nodded and hurriedly walked away.

"Hotaru-chan," Usagi nodded. "Long time no see."

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be meddling in these affairs."

"Rukia-chan is a friend of mine. Just as I'd die for you and the others, I would die for her. I don't understand what's going on here, Hotaru-chan. What is happening?"

"Don't ruin the procession of events. Don't interfere. This is not your battle nor is it your place to be. Go back to earth. Go back to your home."

Usagi's eyes blazed with anger. "Oh? And what will you do here? Kill innocent beings for the greater good? This isn't what we believed in or fought for back on earth. How can you change so much in such a short period of time?"

"I haven't changed. Destiny must be met. Fate must be followed. You cannot go see her."

"Stop me if you can," Usagi replied stiffly. Hotaru narrowed her eyes, a glaive forming in her hands. "You are willing to hurt the princess you died for on earth? My, my, my, Hotaru-_san_. You certainly _have_ changed."

Hotaru visibly winced at Usagi's suffix. Usagi called forth her own glaive.

"You were the one that trained me until I succeeded your own powers, Hotaru-san. I know your fighting style. I don't want to hurt one of my own guards."

"Tsukino-san, you have become bold," a male voice interrupted. "Going against the princess and protector of this place is not a good idea."

"Kuchiki-san, I didn't realize you cared," Usagi turned towards the Captain. Usagi cried out in pain when she was slammed into the ground. She could feel her ribs bruising and the wind was knocked out of her.

"Rule one, never turn your back on your opponent," Hotaru said apologetically, the blade of her glaive pressed into Usagi's back.

"Rule two, never underestimate your opponent," Usagi smirked before knocking Hotaru down with a twist of her body and a hard kick that sent the younger princess skidding across the ground. Hotaru laughed and rose.

"Good job, Usagi. You've trained. You're a lot stronger than your years as Sailor Moon."

Usagi snorted. "As I should be. I will get to the bottom of this. I look forward to battling you, Hotaru-san. Oh, and this kimono? You're paying for it. It was the last gift my mother gave me before she died in the hands of _your_ foolish Shinigami." Usagi huffed with anger as she brushed off her slightly torn kimono, willing her glaive to disappear. She turned her back and stalked away. Rukia was losing hope and she could feel it. Hotaru sadly stared at her princess' back.

"It's Hotaru-_chan_, Usagi-chan," she whispered. She turned towards Byakuya. "Make sure you take extra measure to keep Rukia safe. Usagi does not know the fearsome awe of her own power. As of now, I believe a meeting is in tow. Tell the chief that I'm busy with important things."

_**Break**_

Usagi winced as soon as she left the walls. Her back hurt like _shit_. It even hurt to walk, thus causing Usagi to limp. Hotaru had either slammed the butt of her staff into her, or kicked her as hard as she could. Hotaru being a senshi, her kicks were _hard_. It was already sunset outside and the blonde hurried to the area where she found the energy signatures of her group. It was very far; ten minutes later, she was knocking lightly on a wooden door. Ichigo opened it and she gave him a bright smile.

"Ichigo-kun! How are your wounds?"

"Fine," Ichigo grunted and moved to the side to let her in. Usagi held her breath as she went down the stairs, so that her wincing wouldn't surface. "Why is your back bleeding? Did you get into a fight?"

"Wh-what?" Usagi managed to stutter before feeling her back. Her uniform was completely soaked in blood. She didn't even feel the cut that must have happened when she twisted her body away from Hotaru's glaive. "Great."

"What happened, Usagi-chan?" Luna inquired, her eyes alert.

"I'll be fighting Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru," Usagi replied softly. "I had a confrontation with Hotaru."

"If it's not your destiny, why are you so insistent?"

"Because I care for Rukia-chan. I've followed destiny far enough. Ne, Ishida-kun, you're good with your hands. Can you bandage me up, please?" Ishida nodded, blushing slightly when Usagi peeled off her top, dressed only in a sports bra. Ichigo looked away politely, as did Chad. Orihime, on the other hand, let out a cry, causing everyone to look at the partially nude Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, that cut is so deep!" Orihime squealed.

"Is it?"

"What caused it?" Ishida asked as he gently applied antibiotics. Usagi whimpered as her back stung. So it was the cut causing pain, not the impact of Hotaru's blow.

"A glaive," Usagi replied simply. Ishida wound a bandage around Usagi's middle, tying it carefully. "Sharper than any sword or blade. You will have to watch out for those with glaives, for they are the princesses and protectors of the regions of Soul Society. They are the most powerful people out there. You may have a chance against all the Captains, Ichigo-kun, but against the princesses, you have no hope whatsoever."

"You have a glaive."

"I do, Ishida-kun, but I'm a special case. Thank you lots. I owe you one," Usagi gave her trademark grin and carefully hugged the raven-haired youth.

"No problem," Ishida replied, used to her 'thank you' hugs by now. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yoruichi-chan, Hotaru has gotten a lot meaner, ne?" Usagi asked. "She doesn't serve the higher princess anymore?"

"There are a lot of things going on at this time," Yoruichi said stiffly. She gave Usagi a pointed look. "At this point in time, the princess does not matter. It only matters that things go right. No one is against killing the princess to make sure these events fall in the right order. If they don't, then the timeline will dissipate."

Usagi nodded understandingly. "I'll have to watch my back. They are powerful."

"So are you, Usagi-chan," Luna pointedly said. "You have been training hard."

"I have," Usagi said softly. "Well guys, we should consider resting. Tomorrow's going to be a very hard day."

"You missed the fight Kurosaki-kun had!" Orihime spoke up excitedly. "They came on _boars_!"

"Boars, do you say?" Usagi smiled. "I think I know who you're talking about."

"We'll be visiting them tomorrow," Yoruichi yowled and stretched luxuriously.**_

* * *

_**

Please leave a review! And if you've been inspired to write a Bleach/SM crossover, START WRITING NOW! XD I'm really desparate for some, lol. Worry not, my loyal fans; Ouran Private Academy will be updated sometime tomorrow or Wednesday! Oh, and guess what? A Difficult Predicament is almost done with a new chapter! Not to mention Hope and Repercussion! And reviews make me happy! If you sign in/leave a contact number, I can guarantee a reply. Any questions? Don't be scared to ask!


End file.
